Minecraft:The Alpha Villagers
by sleep walker38
Summary: All they did was go about their daily lives, the days holding little danger. Yet when night came they fled into they're houses in terror, in hopes that a Warrior or a Golem would keep them safe. Yet when the protection of the Warriors stopped and less Golem's appeared, someone had to take a stand. Luckily, he wasn't alone.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Chapter 1: Prolog.

I was but a child, living in a time of peace in my village. Though I didn't really know if peace was the correct word to use in our situation. Since we had these horrible monsters bent on the total destruction of our village. If not for the constant protection of our noble hero and the powerful Iron Golems, I fear we would have been killed off long ago.

Nobody really knew where either of our protectors came from, or what they're real purpose was. The Warrior just came to our village one day began to lite the area, keeping the beast away, and keeping us safe during the bigger attacks, and repairing our village if a Creeper should explode. And the Golems just appeared in our village. They always seemed Invincible to us, yet they had they're limits, so when one died, we would give it a proper grave for its loyalty to us all.

Even though we had little to worry about, there came a tragic day, that would change our village and myself, and those closest to me.

Yet in order for you to truly understand this story, and how I fit into this, than I have to start at the beginning. So pull up a chair, because it's going to be a while before we get to my point in this story.

* * *

**_And I am back. This story is to help me when I am having writers block._  
**

**_S.W.38. Signing off._**


	2. Chapter 2: Ten years earlier

Chapter 2:Ten years earlier.

I was with my master that day, when our Warrior first appeared. I was just a Farmer apprentice, learning what I needed to so one day I could take over as head farmsmen. I will admit that it wasn't a glamourous life, but compared to other jobs that made up our village, mine was the most important, since Farmers provided the whole town with food. Though our supplies nearly consisted of melons, carrots, pumpkins, and wheat. Though some times we were lucky enough to find some eggs, or be given coffee beans by our warrior. Though now I'm just getting ahead of myself. Here is what I remember.

(I was busy replanting one of the six fields of our food. This one being the first of two wheat fields. It was my first day of being allowed to restore our fields, so I was trying my hardest to remember what I had been taught, though as if I wasn't stressed enough, my teacher stood on the border of the grain farm and kept an ever watchful eye on my progress, making sure I did everything perfectly, as he had instructed me before.

I dug my hoe into a first spot and brought it down, preparing the soil for when I deposited the seed. It was relatively easy with wheat. Just stick the hoe in and make room for three seeds, then move onto the next spot over. But even though the task of wheat was easy, the stress was not. I was in charge of food, and just one mistake could ruin several spots of the farm, and we needed all the food for healing and our hunger. So I couldn't afford any mistakes.

After I planted the seeds and moved some dirt over it, I left it alone and moved on, glancing back for some kind of approval that I had done it right. I managed to catch a slight nod, raising my spirit as I dove into the next one. A bit to quickly since I was certain I was doing great. "No. No. No." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, that all to filmier tone coming back to his voice as he walked over to me.

"You sunk the blade too far in. You can only push in a bit less then half or they won't grow." He said as he took it out and fixed my mistake, not having the patience to deal with me today.

I lowered my head down with a saddened look on my face. "I'm sorry." I apologized, knowing I could do better.

He simply sighed heavily and returning my tool. "Just be more careful." He told me as he returned to his previous spot and left me to finish.

Feeling the disappointment I know he was hiding, I carefully continued with my job, trying to see if I could get a bit out praise out of him like I already had. It being what made this task worth all the effort I put in.

While it took a few minutes to finish, I finally had the wheat field finished, with me only making one more mistake by accidentally stepping on one of the crops, making him shake his head in disappointment. Though I quickly fixed my mistake and planted another seed. One good thing about being a Farmer was our Agriculture ability, so I didn't have to worry about getting more seeds.

Before this story goes any further, allow me to explain the different abilities of each villager, since its important to this story.

Famers have an endless supply of seeds that they use to replant fields. This includes Wheat, Pumpkins, Melons, and Carrots, though they also have seeds for fruit trees, and pretty much every fruit. And also an ability of each one is that the tools specific to they're jobs do not ever break, so any tools used for harvesting supplies will not break. Its a handy ability that helps every single one of us survive.

But since we are only on me right now and we haven't gotten to any other Villagers yet, I'll save the information on them for later.

As we began to move on to our next fieid, I looked up into the sky as he checked over before we left, watching the sunset, turning the sky orange as it went down, making me shiver a bit.

I wish I could just enjoy the sunset over our land, it being rather pretty, yet that wasn't easy with what came when darkness took over, plunging us into a world fueled by only the worst of nightmares. Though I had yet to experience this nightmare for myself.

My parents kept me in a windowless room so I wouldn't see the monsters. My parents trying to spare me from the fear of the sight of them I suppose. Trying to prepare me for when I was an adult. Though that didn't mean that the sounds of them went unnoticed to me. I was supposed to be asleep just a bit after sunset, so I wouldn't hear them.

Though one night, I was stupid enough to stay up to listen to them, thinking myself to be brave. But how very wrong I was.

I heard each sound of them. The sounds of the zombies with the never ending craving for flesh, and the hissing from the spiders as they scaled my walls.

I was terrified for the rest of the night, not able to sleep as I listened to them, scared for my life as they stalked around outside, yet I finally managed to fall asleep a few hours later, exhausted from the time I spent awake, glad I had missed they're deaths.

Sadly my performance suffered that day during training, and I wasn't able to sleep right for a few weeks before I finally just moved on and learned to only fear them in the dark.

Yet I couldn't help but wonder why these creatures hunted us like they did, why they wanted to kill us. We left them alone, and the land when night came. Yet none of us even knew where the damned things came from, let alone why they wanted us dead.

All of us lived in constant fear of the dark, yet I never under stood why. I knew they were dangerous from the lessons we children were taught, yet when I would question the elders on why we didn't take a stand against them I was simply told to be silent, and that that kind of thinking could get people killed. And that we should just let our Golem's protect us.

Yet each time several angered me. I knew that our guardians couldn't keep us safe forever, and that we relied on them far too much. Yet I was simply a child, so no one cared for my word on the matter.

Sighing sadly, I turned my attention back to my teacher, who walked over to me after inspecting my recently restocked field. "Very nice job. Let is finish quickly." He said before he started to walk down the path to the next stop.

Yet I did not yet. I just stood there, surprised at the praise I always tried to get. Lifting my hands into the air and smiling at my accomplishment and jumped up a bit in excitement, finally getting it out of him.

"Emil! Come on!" He called as he got further away from me, I having just now noticing the distance.

My smile only stayed on my face as I raced after him though, the threat pushed back to the furthest place in my mind as we continued our job, too full of pride to be as worried as I should have been.

That's the first part of my story, you've learned a bit about me, like my name and just a small fraction of my history. If you were bored by my tale so far, than feel free to leave now. Otherwise, do stick around. Its about to get more interesting.

* * *

_Wooo! Two chapters in__ one night!_

_S.W.38 Signing off!_


	3. Chapter 3: Taking the initiative Part 1

Chapter 3.

* * *

After a few more...Okay, admittedly...Several more attempts of failing at success with the second farm, my teacher grew tired of the speed we were moving at, and finally jumped in to assist me, even through I protested against it. But he was having none of it; Choosing to help me anyway.

By the time we got to the third field, shortly after getting the last of the wheat farms planted with seeds and now moving on to the melon fields.

Yet only I seemed to be walking in that direction. So I was convinced he had forgotten his way towards the other fields.

Confused, I stopped and looked towards my teacher as he walked back towards our village. "Teacher? The melon farms are this way." I reminded him. Yet he only continued down the road. "No Emile. We must return home." He told him, surprising me a bit since he was the head Farmer.

"Shouldn't we finish now, Axel? The elders say winter comes soon." I spoke truthfully as he began to return home.

"Look up into the sky Emil. You know as well as I do that we can not be out at night. As is our law. We must return, least we wish to meet with the creatures."

The sky had indeed turned dark, our time having been used up from the towns meeting today, plus from what my mistakes costed us, which gave little time for us to gather the tools needed and to get the farms ready. Yet even though the sun was showing only a bit of light, as far as I knew we still had enough time in order to plant the melons. And I still didn't like that it seemed we were just retreating.

I huffed a bit at this, yet stood there and refused to move. Once more voicing my opinion in hopes of reasoning with him. "It won't take that long. And if there is trouble than we can just..." I argued to the change, yet suddenly stopped and kept my mouth shut, yet it was to late for that, and my words once more fell on deaf ears.

Axel turned back and had a rather displeased look plastered on his face as I brought this subject up once again. "Do what? What would you have us do?" He asked as made his way back to me.

I shrank back a bit as he approached me, knowing I should have been quite. "Would you have us fight? Would you have us risk everything in order to slay a few monsters? We have been over this. We are not Warriors Emil. We must leave our fate in the hands of the Golems."

I sighed sadly and in annoyance at the same answer I always got.

"Now, return home. And there shall be no more talk of this. Understand?" He ordered as he pointed towards the gravel path. "Yes Axel. I will return." I gave the convincing lie as I walked past my mentor. "Promise to finish the fields. That'll show you all that we don't have to hide away." I whispered with a small smirk as I ran towards my home. If Axel wanted to waste valuable time on work then so be it. I would take the initiative and do it myself.

If only I had truly known what awaited me when I would soon sneak out, I might have never gone. Yet being an eager child willing to prove himself, I doubted I would. Even after the repeated warnings they gave me. I still planned to see this all the way through.

* * *

I was going to wait untl i had the second part ready to go, but eh. Fuck it. Lafanlocadelosfics Got me motivated. So shout out to you.

S.W.38. Signing off.


End file.
